


You're a Tease

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally a back massage that turns into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Tease

When Tim was Robin he was always sure to follow the strict training and stretching. But then there was time for it because Batman kept him on a strict schedule.

Now, well.

Now it felt like those things were trivial and he didn’t have time to bother with them. There’s always another bad guy and another case to solve and another mission.

Tim didn’t think about stretching at 6 in the morning when he was finally getting back to the Tower. All he was thinking about was getting out of his armor and going to sleep.

But when he would think about stretching was when he would wake up with a tension headache bad enough that he didn’t even want to move.

And that was the exact position he was in this morning. (Or was it the afternoon?)

He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long for Kon to show up. When there was a light tap at his bedroom door he responded with a quiet, “Come in.”

“I thought I’d find you in here.” Kon said from the doorway. Despite having his head turned away from him Tim could picture the look on his face.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear me not leave my room once.” Tim said, positive his voice sounded off because his face was pressed against his mattress.

“You make it sound like I keep tabs on your whereabouts.”

“Don’t you?”

“Well, only sometimes.” _Like when I know you had a bad night_. He didn’t say it, but it was implied.

Tim simply blew air out of his nose in response as he felt Kon sit on the bed.

Kon walked his fingers across Tim’s bare back and he had to wonder if he should be worried about how quickly he could feel his muscles relaxing already.

Before he even had to as Kon was straddling him, running his warm hands against Tim’s cool back. And then his fingers and thumbs were digging in and pressing against all of the right places, turning Tim into putty in his hands.

He wasn’t sure how long Kon massaged his back and shoulders for him, but soon there was no more tension in his back at all. That was also when he felt Kon pressing kisses to his back and his hips rolling down against his backside.

Tim would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been half hard before, but as Kon trapped Tim’s wrists above his head with his hand that changed pretty quickly.

“Kon,” he whined, trying to twist his hips to roll over.

The smile that Kon pressed to his shoulder told him that he wasn’t going anywhere for a while. (Not that he was against that or anything, but it was hard to find any friction when he was pressed against the mattress.)

Kon’s mouth moved from his shoulder to his neck, to his jaw, pulling on his skin between his teeth. That alone was enough to make Tim’s heart rate rise and attempt to squirm against Kon’s hips again, but it was pointless. He was at Kon’s mercy and they both knew it.

Tim couldn’t see what Kon was doing, but he could hear the sound of his zipper going down and a foil package being torn open. He pressed his hips back up into the half-Kryptonian’s as best he could, but it didn’t make him move any quicker or provide any relief to his current problem.

When Kon’s fingers slipped into the waistband of his boxerbriefs a shudder of anticipation ran down Tim’s spine.

If Tim had been hoping that Kon would have relieved him entirely of his one garment, then he was disappointed. His waistband came to a stop at the top of his thighs.

“Hurry up,” Tim said, his face hot against his pillow.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Kon replied, and Tim could hear the smirk in his voice.

Kon slipped a lubed up finger between Tim’s cheeks, slowly pressing it inside of him. When Tim tried to press his hips back against his hand Kon rearranged himself to keep him from moving his hips at all.

Tim started to whine in protest but it quickly changed to a whine of pleasure when Kon slipped in a second finger.  His hips ached from trying to move against Kon’s, and his breaths were slowly turning into pants.

He knew Kon was dragging this out, and the rational side of his brain was telling him to ride it out. But the less rational side of his brain that was focused on his body pinned beneath Kon’s, and his neglected erection trapped between him and the mattress, and how Kon’s fingers purposely moved around his sensitive spot but never actually touching it, made him want to scream in frustration.

When he opened his mouth to complain further Kon cut him off with a third finger. Instead of trying to get Kon to move quicker Tim decided to wait out every teasing curl and twist of Kon’s fingers.

His body was shaking from the drawn out pleasure, but when Kon’s fingers curled in just the right way Tim moaned, his wrists straining against Kon’s hands. Tim felt like he was going to explode just from that one touch.

And then Kon’s fingers were gone, and he felt the tip of Kon’s cock sliding inside of him. Tim moaned again, half because of the feeling, and half because they were finally getting to what he wanted.

Tim’s breathing grew more ragged as Kon slowly slid in and out of him. Each time he thrust back in Tim’s hips would slide against the mattress, getting just enough friction to keep him sane, but not enough to work him over the edge.

“Please, Kon,” he managed to pant.

This time the results were definitely in his favor. (Not that they exactly _weren’t_ before.)

Kon pulled Tim’s hips up so he could bend his knees underneath himself, and then slipped his arm around his waist to wrap a hand around his cock. Tim groaned as Kon stroked him in time with his thrusts.

He held on as long as he could. But all of the sensations that were _Kon_ overwhelmed him, and he climaxed with the clone’s name falling from his lips.

When he came down from his high he realized he had control of his hands again, and that Kon was sprawled out next to him. Tim pulled himself over and pressed his lips to the other’s.

“You’re a tease,” Tim said against his lips.

Kon replied with a laugh before kissing him again.


End file.
